


The Man Who Rolled Tortuga

by kayliemalinza



Series: Man Who Rolled [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)
Genre: Hangover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-05
Updated: 2006-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Norrington was the most Commodorish Commodore the Indies had ever seen. Now he is the most piratey pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Rolled Tortuga

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the magical (nonexistent) period during DMC when Scruffy is aboard the _Black Pearl_ and Jack isn't distracted by that whole Davy Jones fiasco.

James had suffered many a hangover in recent months, and slept in many worse places than a ship's brig, but somehow Sparrow's presence made this time worse. It wasn't the glint of sun off his hair beads and belt buckle, or the jingle of them, or the way Sparrow kept kicking him. It was the fact that Jack Sparrow, in his unceasing mellifluous voice, had just called James the most dissolute, unkempt, incorrigible, daft and drunken excuse for a sailor that he had ever seen.

And for Jack Sparrow to say such a thing, James must've had an interesting night, indeed.

"How many taverns?" he rasped out.

"Twelve," said Jack, looking very irritated. "You couldn't be happy with being thrown out of one or two, could you, mate. Couldn't satisfy yourself with starting only a few fights." He crouched down, poking a hard finger at James' collarbone. "And don't think I don't know exactly what you were up to, wearing yer coat and wig in Tortuga like that. Especially when you jumped atop the table and shouted that—" Jack threw up his hands and deepened his voice in an ostensible parody of his newest and rowdiest crewmember: "'Even a _former_ commodore of his Majesty's Royal Navy must always...." Jack repeated James' drunken wink at a passing barmaid. ".... _perform_ to the utmost of his abilities.'"

James grinned and lolled his head a little ways out of the sunlight. "How many whores?" he asked.

Jack narrowed his eyes and didn't answer.


End file.
